<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杀死维纳斯 by buckyyy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507432">杀死维纳斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyyy24/pseuds/buckyyy24'>buckyyy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyyy24/pseuds/buckyyy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>泥塑花，美国爵士时代背景，玛丽苏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杀死维纳斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>注册 / 登录</p><p>me</p><p> </p><p>【ME】枪杀维纳斯</p><p> </p><p>绿无花果、手枪、酸枇杷和镜子。</p><p>设定20世纪初爵士时期 </p><p>OOC 非典型泥塑花 非典型结局预警</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正文 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他说，他死了，就像水消失在水中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     爱德华多躺在长榻上，笑意慵懒的揽着马克，五指放松地插入他的鬈发，任凭马克用唇舌吮.吻他大理石般光洁的脖子，像吮吸一颗腐败甜腻、绽开流蜜的无花果。马克的嘴唇和舌头灵活又刁钻地流连，像病态、细腻的果肉被食用者从皮里吸出来。</p><p>华多，马克喃喃道，对方哼了一声，抓住他按在自己身上的手放进衣襟里，抬眉斜睨他，眼角上挑，风情万种。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <br/>马克，他小声咬他的耳朵，左手抚上他的脸，他挑逗道，你猜里面是什么颜色的？</p><p>马克呼吸一窒，抓着他手一个指节一个指节的慢慢吻。</p><p>爱德华多极享受这触电般酥麻的情欲，扬起脖子，长腿伸开，脚尖绷直，颀长流畅的身体曲线完全展开，像一柄修长的流线勺柄，难耐极了。</p><p>马克，他嬉笑道，在镜子下面做让你这么兴奋吗？</p><p>他低声说。</p><p>马克不说话，只是柔和地吻他，吻到他拇指上的家族戒指，突然停下来，他慢慢松开爱德华多的手，脸上的表情从意乱情迷渐渐变回了冷淡意味。</p><p>咚咚咚。</p><p>外面有人急促的敲门。</p><p>“马克，马克在吗？”欧文喊道。</p><p>等一下，马克！爱德华多气急败坏地抓住他的衣襟，你又要走？</p><p>马克一言不发，从地毯上拾起外套。</p><p>好，爱德华多衣襟凌乱地靠在沙发边，把抱枕砸向他，咬牙切齿道，滚，你滚！</p><p>马克转过头来看他，钴蓝色的眼睛穿透着一种冷漠的犀利。</p><p>“马克？马克你在吗？马克扎克伯格！”</p><p>欧文咚咚咚的敲门。</p><p>马克拧开了门把。</p><p>马克！爱德华多喊他。</p><p>“马克！”欧文喊他。</p><p>马克头也不回的拧开门把手走了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人人都知道，爱德华多萨维林是马克扎克伯格的阿喀琉斯之踵，是刺穿他胸膛的肋骨之花，它州的行者路过扎克伯格府上，见着了那玫瑰盛放、汩汩喷泉的庄园，那夜夜笙歌的高大建筑，再随便走进一家酒吧，花几个先令买杯黑麦啤酒，运气好些，便可以听些只零片碎故事过一过耳瘾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是爵士时代特有的俗艳喧闹，台阶前吹散的玫瑰花瓣随着银色舞鞋飞旋，夸张的铜边甜点盘和碟形玻璃杯在镁光灯的折射下流光溢彩，舞池里缠上火烈鸟粉色羽毛和镶片银箔头饰的女郎们持杯欢笑，萤火飞舞，铜管萨克斯如慕如泣的呜咽终夜不绝、笙歌至死。</p><p> </p><p>马克向来鄙烦这些，他是红绿色盲，那些沸腾到叫嚣着溢出视网膜的颜色与他毫无关系，加上他傲慢又不善交际，又厌烦与人周旋，酒会才开场不久，前来和这位发横财的新富翁搭讪的姑娘就一个个铩羽而归，悻悻然的女郎们自然也装作看不见这位刚入圈子的新贵了。</p><p>断断续续和几个生意上有来往的人你来我往一番后，马克索性躲到角落窗帘边一架无人的钢琴旁喝酒避个清闲。他甫一坐上琴凳，身后突然爆发出一阵大笑，他难得惊愕地回过头，只见一对暗地鸳鸯突然掀开窗帘钻出来，女孩咯咯地笑着跑掉了，后头钻出来和她偷偷亲热的小情人，与马克四目相对。</p><p>“嘿，”他双颊上还残留着未褪的红晕，棕蜜色眼睛清亮坦荡，澄澈大胆地朝马克眨了下眼，一边扣上衬衣扣子，笑嘻嘻道，“我还以为没人会过来呢。”</p><p>他笑起来，那样娇养在金玉绮罗丛里的人儿，鹿眼弯成月牙，一抹狡黠娇揉挂在眼波末梢，手肘落落大方撑在钢琴上，“那么，先生，你是商场失意，还是情场失意？”</p><p>他一边戏谑马克，边慵懒地抬手抹过去几个不成调的跳跃音节。</p><p>马克感觉那几个指头仿佛顺着他心头泼泼洒洒地拨过去，惊起一池心湖。</p><p>他摇了摇头，一颗心突然开始颤抖跳动起来。</p><p>他感觉嘴里有些发干。</p><p>“不是第一个，”马克说。</p><p>“第二个取决于你。”</p><p>他惊人的莽撞让爱德华多微微挑眉，但也再不说话，他抓起钢琴上别人遗落的鹅毛鎏金扇“唰”的一把打开，像一位贵妇那样轻轻扇动，只露出一双明丽流眄的眼，斜睨着他，那样超越性别的美，惊人的锋利，又极致的多情，像是别在刀柄上的带刺红玫瑰。</p><p>“我会毁了你的，扎克伯格先生，”他面容半遮，声音像银瓶里汩汩的酒，“我可以告诉别人你是同性恋。”</p><p>马克对他的玩笑并不在意，一把抓住他的手，莽撞却不轻浮，“唰”的帮他合上扇子。</p><p>爱德华多面色一沉。</p><p> </p><p>马克挽着一位女伴在舞池里跳舞，衣香云鬓的转圈擦身里，他瞥见了爱德华多，作为这场主办方的萨维林家小公子正和自己大哥玩闹地跳着活泼的探戈。</p><p>突然，电光火石间，爱德华多从他大哥的肩头望过来，含笑瞥了他一眼，一个圈飞速转完，两人相背，只那一眼，暧昧不明，色与魂授。</p><p>马克头一次感觉除了喉咙如塞骨鲠，口袋里的秘密也滚烫地烧起来，似乎要灼穿自己的皮肤。</p><p>爱德华多放进他口袋的那把小巧扇子，九根扇骨雕花相叠，第七根和第八根中间，夹着他的名片。</p><p> </p><p>马克开始频繁出现在各种宴会上，他不搭讪，也不拒绝名利场间周旋的裙裾和马靴，在高尔夫球场、吸烟俱乐部和豪华宅邸间，他和爱德华多装作无事发生的照面，每当爱德华多挽着明艳动人的小姐从他身边高傲漠然地擦过，他就感到喉咙一阵异样地发紧。</p><p>而爱德华多呢，二十一岁的爱德华多上流社交界的宠儿，无论是对于老钱家族还是一夜横财的新绅都是如此。他的日程表上排满了各种舞会、酒宴、看电影和歌剧之类的事情，各种邀请函和私人信件像雪花片一样滚滚而来，他走到哪里，哪里就掀起一场镁光灯风暴。</p><p>一开始，爱德华多惊人的出席量让这种高度重叠还不算显眼，但是当马克某一天拥有了一间西卵歌剧专用包间的时候，一些人开始议论纷纷。</p><p>“爱德华多萨维林好像多了一条影子似的”，他们玩笑私语，流言不胫而走，而其中一些真实的部分足以让爱德华多身败名裂、万劫不复。</p><p> </p><p>然后是马克下定决心向爱德华多剖白、索取交往关系的那一晚。</p><p>舞台上正在演着爱德华多每场必看的莎乐美，马克站在门口，他仿佛内心揣着一件稀世珍宝，心脏鼓动着、撞击着监禁他的肋骨条，催促他完成这件对他一生都至关重要的任务，连一个年轻姑娘一下子撞在他身上后慌乱着道歉他都没什么感觉。</p><p>通报人告诉他爱德华多请他进去，他慢慢走进爱德华多的包间，他看着爱德华多，爱德华多也回头心照不宣地看他。</p><p>爱德华多笑着和他招呼，让他坐过来，他说他经常陪母亲和兄长一起来看戏，不过今天晚上她来不了了云云，又说兴致勃勃地告诉马克刚才第二幕哪里失误，城里谁又做了一笔好生意，花店和糖果店的新样式，马克盯着他不断开合的嘴唇，急切又激昂的秘密在他周身的血液里呼呼流转，催促他行动，他的表情绷的锋利极了，指头有些神经质地敲着膝盖，手掌出汗。</p><p>太奇妙了，他的心这样为爱德华多怦怦地跳动，像一只暗中上紧发条的表，滴滴答答数着心跳，而爱德华多竟然毫无感觉。</p><p>爱德华多停下来，关切地问他怎么了。</p><p>马克突然鼓足勇气，笨拙、勇敢又胆怯地抓住了他的手。</p><p>傲慢冷漠的爱慕者心甘情愿的低下头把剑柄递给爱德华多，任他刺死自己，或架在他肩膀上授勋。</p><p>那是整个求爱之夜最为浪漫奇妙的部分。爱德华多没说话，马克也没有，指尖相碰的一瞬间，一股甜蜜的火浪瞬间袭遍全身，马克一下子攥紧了爱德华多的手指，他们凝噎不语，然后马克掰过他的脸吻他。</p><p>蜻蜓点水擦过唇角的一霎那，莎乐美被刺死的高.潮也同时上演，爱德华多笑着推开马克，拉开包间的帘子，将花束丢下去，开怀大笑着把头探出看台用力地鼓掌。</p><p>全场都被这不合礼仪的举动弄得微微一怔。</p><p>然后所有人纷纷鼓起掌来，热烈地响应爱德华多，演员也不得不先停下动.情的高.潮部分，向观众致敬。</p><p>爱德华多在一堂赫赫潢潢的灯火辉煌的掌声海浪中回头，朝马克粲然一笑，飞眉入鬓，水晶灯照在他脸上，像铺了一层瓷釉，在灯光流丽里弯起唇懒洋洋地看马克。</p><p>那真像是一只万千宠爱、矜贵餍足的猫科动物，神态飞扬，容色瑰丽，叫全世界甘心俯下身亲吻鞋面去讨好和取悦他。</p><p>“我不是在你家舞会上对你一见钟情的。”</p><p>那天夜里，马克把爱德华多按在宽大的床上反复抽.插，吮掉他眼角边滑落的生理性泪水时，喘息着道。</p><p>爱德华多笑了。</p><p>“那是什么时候？”他哑着嗓子问。</p><p> </p><p>那是马克初识肖恩的那天，肖恩用新买的敞篷汽车载着马克悠闲地顺着林荫道慢慢驶过去，鎏金葱茏的盛夏阳光从树桠间隙里照进来，纵横交错的树杈光影略过玻璃挡板和两位年轻富翁的面孔，马克难得和谁投机，两人正笑谈着，突然听见前面传来哒哒的马蹄声，隔着老远的欢声笑语随着夏风里的野花香飘过来。</p><p>是个好看极了的青年。</p><p>他穿件白亚麻织衫，马球束腿裤，长靴包住修长小腿，清爽飒沓，脖子却上系根颜色鲜艳的斜方红巾，朝车上的两人瞥过来，杏仁一样流蜜的眼睛弯起来，俏皮潇洒极了。</p><p>“好棒的车，先生，”爱德华多笑着把插在鞍上的野玫瑰丢向肖恩。</p><p>爱德华多就那样过来了，他吁了一声勒住马，朝他们挥挥手，后面跟着个年龄相仿的女孩。</p><p>那姑娘和他快要订婚了，肖恩说。</p><p>“我要是你，就离他远些。”肖恩捡起那只玫瑰小心翼翼插 入西装胸口口袋。</p><p>马克点头，眼睛还追随着着一骑绝尘的爱德华多和那个叫叫克里斯汀的姑娘大笑着消失在小路尽头。</p><p>“我听别人说，他十五岁的时候，他爸爸要把他最喜欢的一匹纯血夸特送给温克莱沃斯家做人情，那是他最宝贝的一匹纯血马。”</p><p>“你猜怎么着？”肖恩说，</p><p>“他半夜溜到马厩里，用鞭子把那个可怜畜生活活抽死了。”</p><p> </p><p>马克第一次遇见爱德华多、一见钟情的时候，爱德华多甚至都还没注意到他。</p><p>而仅仅几个月后，那些疯狂火热而迷离梦幻的夏夜，爱德华多像灵活的舞者，带着马克从容优雅地刀尖舔血，灵活的在情欲的尖端上跳舞。</p><p>通常他们都体面的维护这个秘密。</p><p>你怎么了？爱德华多无声地在宴席桌下用手划字，你一定要把“你们都是蠢货’这几个字挂在脸上吗？</p><p>马克刚想反驳，爱德华多又在他手心拼道：</p><p>不过他们确实是蠢货。</p><p>他的秘密同性情人端着酒杯朝他恶作剧似的眨眼，而被他们达成共识的蠢货主人还在一边切小牛肉一边侃侃而谈。</p><p>体面又私密。</p><p>在无人的吸烟室，琴房背面，赛马休息室，他喘息出甜腻的声音，光 裸的长腿像芭蕾舞者那样被掰开、抬起，方便马克尽情地鞑伐他，高 潮时表情痛苦又享受，圣洁的像受难的圣子，又稠艳的像暗巷的妓 女。</p><p>当夏天结束的时候，马克拿着别花的请函去参加萨维林家的茶话小宴，他会露出熟稔的微笑，这个级别的亲热是给家里熟识的常客的，父亲，这是马克，他笑着说，我朋友。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华多也开始回访他的新朋友，频繁留宿，幽会从公共场所的私密空间变成了马克家二楼客房的大床，他们在床上享受性.爱，乐此不疲的充分感受彼此。</p><p> </p><p>“我要在天花板上装一面镜子。”一次事后，爱德华多把潮红脸颊从枕头里拔出来，哑着嗓子宣布。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“坐在梳妆台上折腾的我要都要断了，”他没好气地说，“把天花板全铺上镜子，我们在床上做，直接往上看，刺激又不费力，多好。”</p><p>马克思忖片刻，不得不承认爱德华多说的确实有些道理。</p><p>诸如此类的事后胡话还有许多许多，爱德华多简直像倒在地上的糖浆，甜蜜热情又泼皮无赖，叫马克又爱又恨，粘的他拔不开脚。</p><p>“马克，如果有一天我要结婚了怎么办？”</p><p>他拨开一颗无花果，递到马克嘴边，马克刚张开嘴，他就把无花果撂进自己嘴里。</p><p>马克性冷感的脸像古希腊的大卫，他微微眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“为什么结婚？”马克好脾气地剥了一个无花果塞到爱德华多嘴里，刚含进去就被他吐出来。</p><p>“呸，这个没熟，”爱德华多苦着脸,“颜色还是青的呢。”</p><p>他爱娇地抱怨，“要颜色紫红，软皮翻烂的才甜，”他下巴搁在马克的胸口上低声说。</p><p>“无花果在古意大利象征女性阴 户，”他用手指在马克胸口画圈，振振有词的科普。</p><p>无花果是守密的水果，只有在成熟到腐败流蜜时才会无声绽开湿红的顶端裂缝，而它的蕊和肉通常象征着女性的阴 核。</p><p>他呵了一口气，撩拨他，“来，吃无花果。”</p><p>“你父亲想要你结婚？”马克没被他晃过去。</p><p>爱德华多只是笑。</p><p>那双蓝眼睛静静地凝视了他一会。</p><p>  “假如你告诉你父亲你是同性恋呢？”</p><p>  “你疯了，我不可能告诉别人我是同性恋，”爱德华多怜爱地摸了摸他的鼻梁，“萨维林家会被别人耻笑，我也会被毁了——”</p><p>马克忽然发狠在爱德华多下巴上咬了一口，爱德华多哈哈大笑地抱住他，两个人一起滚到抱枕堆深处。</p><p> </p><p>一切好像盛夏的骄阳一样火热，马克和爱德华多还处在最年轻、热血、意气飞扬的时候，金钱、社会地位和爱情却已经过早地把橄榄枝垂向他们，既诱人又不祥的青色无花果从内里被催熟，如同一支盛大的挽歌，争吵开始从浸满爱意的间隙里悄然爬出、攀附。</p><p>一开始是马克对于爱德华多没完没了的多余社交感到厌烦。那么多的俱乐部，赛车、吸烟、高尔夫，爱德华多脾气好，又极为善于周旋和照顾每一个人的感受，身为其中的骨干成员，既是出于生意需要，他本人也是乐此不疲。</p><p>他对于马克“社交动物”的嘲讽毫不在意，还兴致勃勃的把马克也拉入到这种活动中来。</p><p>“我就是这样的，”他笑着把勺子丢回冰桶，“你难道爱的不是这样的我吗？”</p><p>马克不可置否地闭了闭眼。</p><p>然后是社交场上其他令人不快的阻力，有些是来自那些夫人和小姐对爱德华多的追捧与溢美，他真是个多情俊美又翩翩风雅的温润佳公子。克里斯汀洋洋自得地享受其他人羡慕嫉妒恨的眼光，因为不出意外，她和爱德华多会结婚的事好些年前就是板上钉钉。论起整个圈子，可能很少有贵小姐像她这样，在结婚之前就清清楚楚的知道自己谈过恋爱的每个男朋友都比不上未来的丈夫。</p><p>爱德华多试图在这件事上宽慰马克，方法是无限拖延、避而不提。</p><p>但是最终的问题不会因为大家假装看不见房间里的大象就自动消失，在一次萨维林家的下午茶会上，罗伯特当众暗示，用下午茶的一个谚语暗示了结婚的意思。</p><p>“我也觉得萨维林家的下午茶味道更特别些。”克里斯汀落落大方地接受着众人各怀心思的打趣，马克迅速把头撇向爱德华多。</p><p>他在桌子底下抓住爱德华多的手，这是他们之间惯常的小把戏。只不过这一次是马克第一次主动做出了索取姿态的动作，也是爱德华多第一次没有用小指头在他手心拼字、戏谑、打趣、安抚他。</p><p>爱德华多没看他，而是朝克里斯汀弯起唇角笑了一下。</p><p>“嗯，原来是锡兰，不过今年夏天米歇尔把货源改到中国了，”他的手被马克紧紧攥住，疼的他脸色有点飘忽的白，“你要是喜欢，过两天我带你看看这边新上的。”</p><p>克里斯汀优雅得体的回答他，“好啊。”</p><p>马克慢慢松开了对他手的钳制。</p><p>爱德华多的手逐渐变冷，安静地停在马克掌心里，像只死去的小鸟。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华多离开了马克家，重新回到萨维林宅邸。他越来越忙碌和开怀，闲暇时间的社交活动不减反增，他越发风仪灼灼，好看的逼人，整合完新资源的萨维林家连续拿下了好几桩大生意，除了阿巴拉契亚的几个矿权遗憾失手，简直是突飙猛进，爱德华多和克里斯汀如一双璧人，那样绝佳韵美的身影，比以往任何时候都更加亮眼地出现在各个社交场合。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“爱德华多，我有话和你说。”</p><p>马克一跨步抓住爱德华多的手腕。</p><p>莎乐美的演员搁着一重又一重的厚重幕布放声吟唱，国王正要求她为自己跳七重纱舞。</p><p>“马克？”爱德华多停下来，故意做出惊讶的样子。</p><p>“我们是结束了吗？”马克单刀直入。</p><p>爱德华多太阳穴一跳。</p><p>“嘘，”他冷冷的玩弄着换景布上的绦穗，“这里是什么地方!”</p><p>“你的说法，你会和克里斯汀·李结婚。”</p><p>“我不想耽误她，假如我有别的办法，我们不能再这样下去了，马克。”</p><p> </p><p>   莎乐美向国王要求约翰的头颅，他们头顶上的幕轴隆隆转动起来更换背景，辉煌的王宫布景布在爱德华多和马克身后慢慢落下。</p><p>   “我希望我不会，但是我会。”爱德华多绕口令似的，“马克，我们都不是孩子了。”</p><p>“你知道公开关系会毁了我，你憎恨的东西是我离不开的，”他极力表现自己的冷漠，“我们可以继续保持之前的所有快乐，但是你这样失控的行为确实让我很害怕。”</p><p>他压低声音，“你要是真的爱我，就到此为止。”</p><p>“那么你呢？”马克咄咄逼人地责问他，“你和我在一起，难道不是先因为可怜我渴爱的性格，再惊异于这种不同，像第一个发现宝藏的人，像个冠冕堂皇的独占者，得意洋洋的从我身上索取你爱的价值吗？”</p><p>   “或者这就是你认为的爱？”，爱德华多反唇相讥，“你为什么要阻止我哥哥拿到那几座矿权呢？自从我和你认识以来，你口口声声说爱我，厌恶社交的本质，憎恨我虚伪的家庭，但你所做的事却在让我身为一个真真切切的人的价值，我的社交、联姻、运作......统统不断在被稀释和贬值！”</p><p>   他再也克制不住了。</p><p> “我的原生家庭给了我相貌、风度和灵魂，也许这些是你爱上我的理由，也是我必须离开你的原因，你爱的只是那个爱德华多，马克！”  </p><p>   “不，我不是。”马克仿佛被激怒般不甘示弱的飞快反驳。</p><p>   “不是吗？一旦我从你那臆想出来的伟大的、完美的爱人的意象里脱离出来，一旦我有一点点超出你需要之外的样子，一旦我做出了一点点伤害你的事情，我的报复欲、失控，我的自尊和自负、我的虚弱，你就全都抛开不管，只是一味自私地索取，要求我用不计后果的自我毁灭去终结你爱的痛苦！”</p><p>前台第三幕还在继续，莎乐美抱着约翰的头颅，国王命令士兵们杀死她。</p><p>“我不是什么维纳斯，我是‘那个’爱德华多，我需要他们的认可，我需要被需要，我需要社会的注意力，需要你们认可我自身的价值，我需要你、你们爱的是这个被需要的我！”爱德华多咬牙切齿道。</p><p>“而你只是对我抱着一种幻想，幻想一个我，一个不是我的我，一个感情符号般的我！一个符合你渴爱、冷漠、傲慢、自私野心所需求的我！”</p><p> </p><p>围成一圈的士兵们一齐举起了剑，指着莎乐美的脖子，合着急促的管弦拍子绕着她跨步转圈，一旦号令落下，就一齐刺向她。</p><p> </p><p> “我对你根本没抱幻想，华多。”</p><p>  马克语速飞快的厉声讽刺。</p><p> </p><p> “——我知道你轻佻、追名逐利、内心空虚，然而我爱你；我知道你的企图、你的理想，你的势利，然而我爱你；我知道你是个二流货色，然而我爱你！”</p><p> </p><p> “自从我爱上你以来，为了欣赏你所热衷、追求、而在我眼里完全不值一提的那些玩意，我竭尽全力；为了讨好你，为了向你展示我并非不是无知、庸俗、闲言碎语、愚蠢至极，我煞费苦心。我知道我真真切切爱的就是这样一个你，一个代表一切我所看轻和鄙夷的东西的你！我从不憎恨你的虚伪的社交和家庭，我憎恨的是爱着这样一个你的我！我知道超前的智慧将会令你大惊失色，所以处处谨小慎微，务必表现得和你这辈子到目前为止接触交往的任何人、任何情人一样像个傻瓜！我知道你仅仅为了一己之需跟我在一起，我爱你如此之深，这我毫不在意!”</p><p>侍从官大喊一声，一圈剑顿时同时刺入圆心中央跪坐的莎乐美的身体。</p><p> </p><p> 爱德华多脸色发白，他昂起高傲的头冷笑起来，转身要走。</p><p>“据我所知，人们在爱上一个人却得不到回报时，往往感到伤心失望，继而变成愤怒和尖刻。”马克在他身后继续说，“但我不是那样。”</p><p>“我从未设想你会有理由爱我的聪明、尖锐、特立独行以外的其他东西，我也从未认为我本身的糟糕至极的坏脾气和不合世俗的判断眼界会有多么惹人爱慕。”马克顿了顿，居然有些怜悯地看着爱德华多，“对我来说，如果有什么办法，能让我被赐予机会爱你，就应心怀感激了。”</p><p>爱德华多掀开帘子， 一群瞠目结舌的女眷沉默的站在他面前，手臂里挽着准备用来后台致意的鲜花，温克莱斯顿夫人和克里斯汀·李站在最外面。</p><p> </p><p>    莎乐美对于自身被加诸的侮损与毁灭毫不在意，倘若怀中通红的烙铁汁可以把她的情人拉下天堂，浇筑成一尊仇恨和罪孽染脏的雕像，她就会用被融化的手臂抱着这厉火，扬起倔强美艳的头颅，激情昂扬地投入他的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>没有人知道爱德华多回到家之后遭遇了什么。</p><p>也许是深夜书房里的杖责和骂声，或者其他什么更可怕的东西，总之第二天早上，插着翅膀传遍社交圈的，除了克里斯汀父母措辞冰冷有礼而不失严厉的退婚信以外，还有爱德华多顶着红肿的左脸从萨维林老宅里搬出来，直接光明正大的住到了马克家的轶闻。</p><p>他再次回到那间阔别已久的二楼客房。    </p><p> </p><p>他推开门，天花板上装了一整面镜子。</p><p> </p><p>马克对长期“借宿”的爱德华多简直予给予求，他在家里大办宴席，宴请那些可以无视这个公开秘密的男男女女们。</p><p>除了一位叫欧文的俊美巴西贵族青年，他和爱德华多一样的棕眼睛，像极了旧日里那个神采飞扬的爱德华多，爱德华多非常喜欢他，然而绝大部分都是像马克这样白手起家的工业新族，他们没有传统圈子那么老套于礼教，参加派对，满足爱德华多残留的社交欲。</p><p>“他们是那种关系。”肖恩隐蔽又潇洒地做了一个拇指食指弯曲成圈，左手手指进进出出的动作，解释给他从别的州来的一位皮革商朋友听，突然被别人拍了拍肩膀。                      </p><p>嘿，老兄，欧文微笑地看着他，然后一拳结结实实地揍在他下颚上。</p><p> </p><p>马克永无止境地满足爱德华多，养马、听歌剧、赛车，最新的海报和熨的平整的电影票被扎好蝴蝶结，每星期按时寄往扎克伯格府上，新修的花园草坪和喷泉，高尔夫球杆靠在扎克伯格家的门厅墙角，他们穿着棒球衫跌跌撞撞地推开门接吻，永不熄灭的盛夏如同海浪，爱欲和性都达到巅峰，还在不断没顶，直到肉体损耗了灵魂，感官烧毁了内心，放荡麻木了情感。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华多入股了马克的公司，他们以生意合伙人的身份公开出双入对，在一次拍卖行上，爱德华多公开和罗伯特·萨维林竞价弗赛利的名画《梦魇》，爱德华多直接喊出了对方两倍的天价，马克去付账的时候，老萨维林的脸色难看到了极点，亚历克斯从后面绕过来堵住独身一人的幺弟，要他和自己回家。</p><p>唉，哥哥，爱德华多笑起来，你就当这是次童子军夏令营吧，我太想痛痛快快玩一玩了。</p><p>说完，他转头吩咐仆人把《梦魇》挂到他卧房，向哥哥抬了抬帽檐致意退场了。</p><p>随着大量社交场合对爱德华多的日益排斥，到了秋季社交季，爱德华多和马克干脆直接坐着游艇去土耳其的伊姆罗兹岛上游览风景和种无花果、乳香树去了。</p><p> </p><p>萨维林家对一切都不闻不问，产业和社交都如常展开，好像压根没有这回事儿似的。事情发展到这个地步，看上去一切都已经是无可转圜了。</p><p>但谁也没有想到，马克扎克伯格居然好像和那个暂住在他家的欧文有了什么不清不楚的关系，仆从不止一次听见两个人因为这件事激烈地吵架，然后又传来阿尔伯特家姑娘要和马克结婚的消息，爱德华多开始时病时好，情绪也越发敏感和神经质起来，远胜于去年到今年在社交界的种种过激挑衅行为。</p><p>   被辞退的女仆说，她有一次在整理爱德华多房间的时候，在羽毛枕头底下翻出了一把黑皴皴的上膛手枪。</p><p>   “他也不是脑子不清楚的样子，”女仆醉醺醺的坐在酒吧的长凳上比划着，“但是有一次我扫楼梯的时候，听见他一个人把自己锁在房间里走来走去，还说要杀了什么，欧文还是别的词来着，长相那样好看的一个人，说这话时语气真是可怕极了。”</p><p>这件事情之后，马克就把他们都辞退了。</p><p> </p><p>到了冬天，痊愈的爱德华多又开始重新抛头露面的高调出现。</p><p>这次不仅仅是拍卖会，和从前的人际圈频繁重合地还有歌剧院，爱德华多越是容仪绝美、盛装出席般地在包间里笑的越开怀，对于上流圈的人们来说就越像是一种强烈的侮辱。</p><p>幕尾，莎乐美抱着约翰的头颅亲吻，忧伤而癫狂着喃喃自语，围成一圈的士兵举起剑一齐刺向踞坐在圆心的她，一束光源从头顶打下来，古典三角形构图绝妙。</p><p>“啪、啪、啪...”</p><p>偌大的剧院像个寂静空荡的坟场，只有爱德华多一个人的鼓掌声在回荡。</p><p>“啪、啪、啪啦...”</p><p>爱德华多坚持不懈地鼓掌。</p><p>掌声伶仃地回荡在屏息的大厅里。</p><p> </p><p>许久未见的亚历克斯从走进他的包厢，握住他肩膀。</p><p>DuDu，他低声说，童子军夏令营结束了。</p><p>亚历克斯把臂弯向爱德华多伸过去。</p><p>自从爱德华多十五岁以后，他们就不这么做了。他在用兄长和幺弟的亲热对比淡化大众眼里爱德华多和马克过于亲密的不正常关系。</p><p>爱德华多置若罔闻，只是脸色惨白地盯着正对面马克的空包厢。</p><p>悉悉索索的骚动声越来越大，已经有几个人在朝这边探看。</p><p>爱德华多，亚历克斯低声警告他，我第三次把手臂给你。</p><p>他再一次朝他伸出臂弯。</p><p>小萨维林屈服了，他慢慢站起来，优雅顺从地挽住兄长的臂弯，离开二楼包间的看台，露出一个泛白败落的奇异微笑。</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上马克登门拜访了萨维林家。</p><p>一开始谁也不知道这究竟是怎么谈成的，但是一个星期后，萨维林家的产业园正式在阿巴拉契亚接收了利益丰厚的炼焦煤矿资源线。</p><p> </p><p>那天在下雨。</p><p>冬日的雨淅淅沥沥敲在马克宽大的黑伞上，动听极了。</p><p>“从某种程度上来说，你或许是现在全世界唯一一个愿意把我从失败的火坑里拉出来的救世主，马克。”他拉紧厚披肩坐进了车里。</p><p>“但是同时你也是真正的把我明码标价、告诉全世界我的失败到底值多少钱的凶手。从现在起，我才是真的被毁了。”</p><p>马克吻了一下爱德华多被高烧烧的通红的脸，替他关上了车门。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华多从二楼客房换到了主卧。他不在像从前那样爱笑爱跳，他时常去书房里看看账本和流水，或者是杂志、诗集、报纸，他更喜欢和马克或者客人安安静静的谈一会天，而非出去跑马或者看电影，他好像完全沉淀了下来，美且肃穆，像一尊维纳斯般的完美意象。</p><p>有时候他会下楼参加热闹的宴会，但是更多时候他只是靠着栏杆看着。</p><p> </p><p>就像现在这样。</p><p>楼下在开宴会，马克终于不能像他以前所标榜的那样反感社交，随着生意的扩大，他也开始不得不做做些必要的应酬。</p><p>世上几无不变之人，一切都会在斗转星移间更迭，而这还只是短短一年。</p><p>我就不是我了。</p><p>爱德华多怔然默念，我从来也不是我啊，他觉得脚底发软，熟悉的眩晕感又来了。</p><p>他屏住呼吸，站在楼上静静看了一会，然后上楼回到自己的房间里。</p><p>他刚准备进去，却发现门怎么也打不开</p><p>他耳朵贴着墙听了一会，里面有人，马克冷淡的语调里透着温和。</p><p>是欧文。</p><p>硫酸般的妒意慢慢腐蚀过他的心脏，爱德华多怔忪恍惚地回到床上，靠上鹅绒枕头，护士匆去给他拿安非他命了，房间里没有人。他眨了眨眼睛，悄悄从枕头下面摸索出一把手枪。</p><p>他仔细地数了数，还有两颗子弹。</p><p>他上好枪栓，直奔上楼。</p><p>“马克，马克在吗？”他敲门。</p><p>“马克？马克你在吗？马克扎克伯格！”</p><p>他咚咚咚地敲门。</p><p>然后他听见里面单方面的怒喝，花瓶碎裂声、脚步渐渐靠近，“马克！”爱德华多喊他。</p><p>马克！欧文喊他。</p><p>他激动地浑身发抖，给子弹上膛。</p><p>强烈刺激的报复欲像醉酒的酡红染上他面颊，即将犯罪的快感像高潮一样从他扣在扳机上的指尖一路通电麻到脚尖。</p><p>他满意地听见一门之隔外马克咔嚓、咔嚓拧门把手的声音，狂热的得逞如附骨之疽让他呼吸急促，像个莽撞的新手赌徒。</p><p>“咔嚓——咔嚓——”</p><p>他喝醉酒了似的抖着手慢慢拉栓，韧而丝滑的弹簧声“咯吱”拉长——</p><p>年少时种种辉煌的景象像走马灯从眼前一一掠过，他房间的天花板，老宅的壁画，赛马闪耀的瞳孔，裙裾飞扬，一种奇异的虔诚意味像入浴般略过心头十字架。</p><p>外面的苹果形门把手转起来，一圈——两圈——</p><p>他举起枪。</p><p>两圈——三圈——</p><p>狂乱中他似乎已经听见了臆想中那“砰”的一声，镜子碎裂的声音震耳欲聋，他在疼痛中微笑起来。</p><p>他扣紧扳机按下去——</p><p>门开了。</p><p> </p><p>“砰——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>枪声响起的前一刻，管家正在楼下顶替未来女主人履行责任，小声指挥女仆给客人们铺整餐巾和换冷碟。</p><p> </p><p>马克把艾瑞卡送到门口，面色冷淡。</p><p> </p><p>“那么我就告辞了？”艾瑞卡·阿尔伯特笑着朝马克伸出手。</p><p>马克既没有吻她的手，也没有握一下。</p><p>“您真无礼。”她挑起眉，大大方方地收回了手。</p><p>马克冷冽的蓝眼睛眯了一下，艾瑞卡笑了。</p><p>“好吧，请不要担心，”她轻松地说，“我会告诉家父是我自己不同意这桩婚事的。”</p><p>“其实原本我母亲就不太愿意把我嫁给您，还和我父亲闹了好些天，”她把串珠小包递给仆从，戴上皮手套，“我父亲真的非常希望找个您这样有钱的女婿，不过他实在是闹不过我母亲。”</p><p>“那你为什么还要过来？”马克皱起眉。</p><p>“因为之前我见你的第一眼就爱上你了，扎克伯格先生。”艾瑞卡微笑着回答他。</p><p>马克张开嘴要说什么，艾瑞卡立刻打他，“不，不用拒绝我，我说的是‘之前’，”她一边围上厚貂毛，一边笑着摇头。</p><p>“什么时候？”马克有些讶异。</p><p>“在夏天的时候，萨维林家举办了一次舞会，那次可真是盛大极了，”她叹息着回忆道。</p><p> </p><p>“那也是我第一次遇见您，您站在人群里，却似乎和他们毫不相关，那种羞怯又锋利的样子，我第一眼就对您一见钟情了。”</p><p>“可那时候您对来和您说话的小姐没有一个是好脾气的，”艾瑞卡穿戴好，站在台阶下扬起头看他，“我不敢贸然和您搭讪，只好绞尽脑汁出现在任何您可能会出现的地方，不幸的是，您从来没注意到我。”</p><p>“直到有一天，您在西卵歌剧院包间门口站着，面色苍白恍惚，看上去失魂落魄的，居然撞到了我。”</p><p>马克愣住了。</p><p>“然后呢？”他问。</p><p>艾瑞卡笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我无法形容那一刻我是什么感觉，就像茨威格写过的那样，我好像是您胸前口袋里的一支紧贴您心脏的怀表，这块表为您颤动它最轻微的指针，它暗中耐心地数着你心跳的钟点，满怀最热切的暗恋与钦慕，而您却是一无所知，扶起我后就走开了。”</p><p> </p><p>马克神色猛然一动。</p><p>“然后我没有走开，我太激动了，于是我看见小萨维林先生让您进去的时候，您脸上一瞬间混杂的喜悦和那一丝惶恐。”</p><p>“我就是在那个瞬间不爱您了的。”</p><p> </p><p>马克不解地看她。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱的是那个清醒又睥睨的您，那个骄傲锋利，因为不合于世而显得格格不入的您，当我发现您和那些人并没有什么不同之处，同样会为不知道什么时候降临的爱情而感到诚惶诚恐，甚至是爱上了一个代表着你所摒弃的一切的人时，我对您那种狂热的爱的意象就消退了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我爱的是我想象和编制出的您，并不是您本人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“砰——”</p><p>楼上突然传来震耳欲聋的一声枪响。</p><p> </p><p>众人千钧一发震慑之时，马克立刻丢下艾瑞卡疯了一样狂奔上楼。</p><p>他手快的像带残影拧开二楼客房的苹果门把手，门“咔嚓”打开。</p><p> </p><p>“砰——”</p><p> </p><p>又是第二声。</p><p>他冲进去，后面的管家和贵宾一拥而上。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华多死了。</p><p>自杀，枪杀。</p><p>天花板上的镜子都被子弹射穿了，手枪静静地躺在满是碎镜片的地毯上。他安静的卧在长沙发上，右胳膊软绵绵的垂贴着地毯。</p><p> </p><p>那真的是一副美到令人疼痛，名为《梦魇》的画。</p><p> </p><p>窗户大开，远处山峦里缓缓下沉的夕阳闪耀金黄、紫红如血，照入昏暗的室内，晚风吹的大红天鹅绒窗帘扬起鼓动，宛如一滴汩汩流动的巨大血泊。</p><p>爱德华多穿着薄绸睡袍，脖子扬起，腰腹纤长平坦，长腿伸直，颀长流畅的身体曲线完全展开，翘起的脚尖优雅收尾，像一柄精准弹出的银折刀，匀称修长。</p><p>地毯上，手枪的倒影点悬在残破的镜面天花板上，和他的修长陈横的身体荒谬地构成了一个稳定的古典三角形构图。</p><p> </p><p>镜子碎片花瓣般散落在地毯上，一瓣，两瓣，无数瓣，折射出无数个死去的爱德华多。</p><p> </p><p>两瓣，四瓣，八瓣——</p><p> </p><p>成熟的无花果，热忱妩媚地流着蜜绽裂开来。</p><p> </p><p>马克慢慢走过去，镜子碎片里的无数的马克也同时慢慢走过去，所有马克一齐在长沙发前跌坐下来，抱住爱德华多们流血的头。</p><p> </p><p>成熟的无花果是留不住的。</p><p> </p><p>八瓣，十六瓣，三十二瓣——</p><p> </p><p>次第绽开，令人战栗的剧烈甜美，成熟的无花果，火热地袒露出最私密的内核。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                               FIN</p><p>下面是有点长的题外话，可略。</p><p>一开始给这篇定的关键词是:镜子梦境潜意识爱的意象性.欲</p><p>这篇里面所有有“”的台词才是真实说过的话，其他都是爱德华多后期的臆想，比如亚历克斯的多次解围，都是爱德华多自己幻想出来的。欧文是“不知道”单词的反写，他是爱德华多内心自我投射的意象。应该说包括欧文揍了侮辱他的肖恩、不在乎世俗眼光来参加同性恋者马克的宴会，以及最后在爱德华多潜意识里马克爱上了欧文，都是他对于现实生活中失败的自己的反映和幻想。</p><p>爱德华多痛苦的根源在于，他前期所做的- -切潜意识极力索取和证明自身价值，包括他认为马克也是因此爱他，却最终发现自己永远不可能成为自己所臆想的完美形象。</p><p>马克比爱德华多更悲剧性一些，因为他是那个看的清楚，却爱上了这个失败又不完美、和自己截然不同的爱德华多，并且他也是促成爱德华多发现这- -点最后绝望自杀的凶手之一-。开头第一段和最后爱德华多自杀时的对话一模-样，爱德华多把自己分裂成两个人，一个在门内得到马克的爱，-一个主动把自己隔离在马克的感情之外，从始至终他只是在二楼客房里躺在沙发上，马克开门让他进去的幻觉是天花板是镜子反射马克破门门而入的死前迷乱。</p><p>有劳伦斯和毛姆的硬广植入，没办法，太爱他们俩了。</p><p>世界著名歌剧《莎乐美》剧情:好色的国王爱着莎乐美，而莎乐美爱上了圣者约翰，但是约翰很鄙夷莎乐美，在一次宴会上国王要求莎乐美跳七重纱舞(脱衣舞)，莎乐美答应了，但要国王答应她一个条件，国王同意。莎乐美跳完之后要国王杀掉约翰，国王不得已杀掉了自己的神使，莎乐美抱着约翰的头颅大哭大笑，形容可怖，国王非常恐惧，命令侍臣杀掉了她。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>